Back Together from the darkness
by NoobNinja
Summary: R&R. 15 year pass since Dante and Lilly Sparda disappar after Mundus attack. Now he after the Devil Hunter's 19 year old twins. Will they live or died.Read to found out.
1. Chapter 1

( Sorry for bad grammar and spelling am Dyslexic)

Chapter 1.

Trish POV

I do some times I wish that Mundus never came back so Silver and Eva don't have to suffer the lose of their Parents. I walk to their home, Silver and Eva Sparda. That's Right, their Dante Sparda's Children.

I walk to the lovely white house with a bright brown door. I fell a smile tugging on my lips, I knock the gold Knocker then wait. The door open and a bright smiling Face came on a Silver hair teen girl with light blue eyes.

"Trish!" the Teen yell happy. " Come in! Come in!"

I laugh then walk into the bright hallway, Fill with photos. " Want something to drink Trish?"

"No thank you Eva" I said kindly.

Eva Sparda nod her head. I keep smiling, turn my head to see a lady with bright eyes and white hair. Lilly, Dante's wife.

Eva is much like her, Lovely long silver hair which go just pass her shoulders, Some hair lay down the sides of her face, lovely lively bright light blue eyes which is hiding behind her long fringe. She tall and slim, she usually wear a light blue v-neck shirt with a white part inside the v. wear a white skirt which go down to her ankles and light brown , lace boots. Around her neck was a gold Amulet, belong to Vergil Sparda.

" Are you ok Trish?" Eva's soft voice.

I look at Eva, give a kind smile I nod my head. She walk to the kitchen as I walk to the living room. " So where Silver?" I shout to Eva.

" Up in his room with Nover"

I sigh, Those two are a LOT like their fathers, Nero and Dante.

Silver is much like Dante. His Silver hair go over his eyes and ears, his ice blue eyes match Dante's. Silver act like Dante but not so mad and eat a lot of pizza and Strawberry Sundays. By what Lady say, he's luckier the Dante and so nuts. He wear a silver amulet which belong to Dante. He usually wear a red jacket like his father and a member of the order of the sword. Silver usually wear black shirt and dark brown trousers with black gun holsters at each side.

Nover, Like Silver, Much like his dad. His Silver hair hid his blue eyes which match Nero's. He act like Nero but like his mother, Kyrie, Very sweet and kind. He also a Member of the order. He wear a dark blue jacket with light.

" Want me go and ask if They are thirsty?"

" Yes please"

I went up to the 2nd floor then went to the 2nd door to the left. I knock the open the door.

" Want a drink Nover? Silver?"

Two sets of blue eyes glare at me. Silver and Nover eyes glare up at me from the TV screen from the play station 2 and have the console controller in their hands.

" Yes please Trish" they said.

I glare at Silver, He and Eva is 19 year old now and Silver is a hansom young man as Eva is a lovely young woman. Thin but strong and a great fighter. He smile when he catch my glare. I turn and went down to the kitchen. " yes they want drinks Eva"

Few hours pass.

I watch the two males play a football game. ( both love playing football) until the door open.

" Nover, Time to come home."

Nover's eyes travel to a silver hair man with ice blue eyes. " Okay dad" Nover said as he stand up "see you later Silver"

Silver smile, I stand up too. " I have to go too. See you at the shop Silver?"

He nod.

Normal POV

Silver went down stair after Eva yell that Tea is ready but as soon as he make it to the kitchen door, a blood chilling scream from the twin Sparda.

Silver POV

I turn to see 2 fire hounds standing at each side of a tall male. Mundus himself. A blazing fire burn form my scar on my collarbone.

"_DADDY!" _

_I frozen in a spot, blood oozy from my collarbone. A man clash in red and black turn to me. " No need to worry Silver" he said kindly, giving me a smile._

" W…what…d…do…Y…you… w…want" Eva's shacking voice came from behind me, gripping my right arm.

Mundus smirk evilly at us, I stand ready to fight. The hounds rush at us by I jump and kick them in the head before they got a chance to attack Eva. They let out a painful scream as they disappear.

" I see your stronger now Silver" Mundus voice came. I turn, narrowing my eyes.

" Answer what my Sister say Mundus" I hiss.

He just smile. " I want…" he walk forward " Is…EVA SPARDA!"

Eva let out a fearful scream, I stand in Mundus' way, allowing Eva to run.

" No your not BOY!"

My eyes widen as I let out a yelp in pain as dark swords appear and stuck my body. I fell heavy pain in my chest, back, left shoulder and arm. I cough and fell something warm running down from my mouth, so did I fell down my back and chest, so did my left shoulder and arm. " SILVER!" Eva's voice scream when she saw me bleeding heavily.

I turn to see her, her eyes widen in worry but she scream when more swords strike me, causing, broken my ribs which puncher my lungs and they start to fill with blood. All over is burse and cuts. My left arm became weak, like it's going to fall off. So did my left leg, I lump down to the floor. Eva scream as Mundus grab her and take her to the demon world.

My eyes close as my body go limp.

Normal POV

"SILVER! EVA" Nover's voice yell as he rush to the Sparda's house hold. Behind him was Nero and Trish. They run into the house but the door was off it hangs, coursing the 3 start to worried. Nover run in, he rush into the living room but…

" FATHER! TRISH! COME QUICK!"

Nero and Trish run into the living room but frozen. The room was trash badly, claw marks in the walls but the most then that catch their eyes was Silver. He lay in a hip. Blood came very heavily from his wounds. His eyes was close, face drain of all colour and warmth.

" Silver! Silver! Wake up!"

Silver's eyes twitch and slowly open, his eyes was blank and dark. Nover bit down on his lip. " Silver! Can you hear me pal? It's me Nover!"

Silver blurry eyes glare up where Nover was bending over. He mouth something weak. Nover glare at Silver.

" what?"

"S…Sa…ve…E…Ev…a"

Nover's eyes widen. " Save Eva? Who Take Her!"

"M…un…dus…"

Trish and Nero's eyes widen. Silver eyes slowly close, his body slowly slid sideways " SILVER!"

To late, Silver eyes close and he slid but Trish grab him.

"He need to go to a Hospital!" Trish said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Going to the Rescue

Few hours later- in the hospital.

Nover stand near the glass window into the Special ward. His ice blue was dim as he look in. Many Doctors and Nurses work extra hard, trying to save the injured person.

" Silver…"

The person was Silver, he was wired up to different machines, tubs in him, giving him blood, medical, tube down his throat, trying to help him breath. Bandages around his forehead, very tight around his chest, holding his newly mended ribs and very tight around his left arm where most wires there, trying to fix the nerves and muscles. Some bandages was around his neck and his shoulders, both legs are covers in bandages. The heart rate Machine beeped very weak.

The door to the waiting room but Nover's eyes didn't look away from his friend. A image of a tall blonde hair teen with bright blue eye appear on the glass.

" he look worst then what my mum told us"

Nover's eyes travel to the female.

She was tall and thin with lovely long blonde hair which was tie lose. Her light, ice blue eyes shin in the light. A lighting necklace was around her neck and lay on top of her black, round neck shirt and very light gray jacket which go near her kneels. She wear long silver trousers and black leather boots.

"Taylor." Nover said before turning back to the window "So Marlene, max and TK Know what the house is like"

Taylor bit hard on her lip, Her eyes drift to Silver. " yes…Mum and Nero think…" she pause as she remember her Friend snuffing that she nearly spat with saying the next sentence "Mundus was the one who kidnapped Eva and hurt Silver"

Nover narrow his eyes. The group of Their friends and family hate the Demon Lord. After Killing Silver and Eva's Parents.

Taylor stand near him, looking at her friend and the group of Doctors.

--------------------------------

" You _**want **_to go to the Demon World?"

Nero stand in front of the young, female Leader and the older Knights. " Your be Dead before reaching Miss Eva" One of the Old knights yell.

Nero glare at the Knight then The Leader. " I have to leader" Nero said very softly " Silver ask Nover to save Eva"

This Catch the Leader's ears. She also heard to what happen to Silver. " Yes Nero.. You may go, along with Trish and Lady."

Gasps echo. " But Your Holiness!"

" Silent!" She Snapped " They completing this quest for Silver"

The Knights stay quite, Nero bow then leave.

The leader close her blue eyes. " May the Spirit of Dark Knight Sparda stay with you on this journal"

---------------------------------------

" So you got the plan then?" Nero ask.

Trish and Lady nod. Trish eyes travel to the door " Come out you two."

The door open wider, Taylor and Nover walk in.

" You heard all of what we say?"

They nod. The 3 grown up notes that they have their weapons and a smile came on their lips.

" Well then. Lets go."

-------------

2 days pass and the group was ready to go. Trish, Taylor, Nover and Nero stand near the gate was to the Demon World. All gear up and ready.

Nover rub a hand made Bracelet, made by his little sister, Kate.

" Lets go." Nero said as the walk throw the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting A old Friend.

" _Nover? Nover! WAKE UP"_

The silver hair teen open his eyes but shut them when a bright light shin in them. He reopen them to Taylor who stand above him.

" ow, how long had I been out Taylor?"

" you passed out as soon as we get through the demon door" Taylor said calmly.

Nover try to sit up but something push him back down again, " Stay down, rest some more Nover"

Nover glare up at his father but his eyelids felt heavily and soon enough he fall back a sleep.

" How is Nover ill when he came to this world?" Taylor ask Nero who sit near his sleeping son.

" Your Fine because you're a half demon and-"

" my Grandfather is Mundus" Taylor mutter bitterly.

Nero sigh. Trish groaned, she have regrets from telling her children that her father is Mundus, the same Mundus who killed Their Friends Mother and father. She wished she not his daughter.

" Yes…" Nero whisper , hate talking abound Mundus, He know Trish or Dante won't tell others children that Trish is the Daughter of the Evil Demon King, Mundus.

" Taylor, Keep a eye on Nover while I talk to Nero" Trish said as she walk outside the cave. The blonde hair teen nod as she watch Nero leave the cave. She sit on the stone which Nero had Sited on, She look down on her friend's pale face.

" I have a felling Dante is here"

Nero glare at her with wide eyes, he glare at the Blonde hair female. "w…what, But how Trish, Dante was killed 15 years ago."

Trish nod, she remember that day like it's happen yesterday. " I fell his aura here and it's strong"

Nero can't believe it, The old Sparda is still a live but trapped in the demon world. " So where is he, where is his aura strongest at?" Nero ask.

|Trish point out, past the black forest to the castle, Mundus' castle.

"Then Eva maybe there and now Dante too?" Nero ask " Then what about Nover and Taylor?"

Trish think, Nover is in no stage to fight and Taylor will help to protect him if any demons attack.

" They may have to stay here"

2 days passed and Nover was getting worst. Trish and Nero decided to go along, leaving they two teens here where it will be safe.

" Look after Nover Taylor alright?" Trish ask Her daughter before leaving the cave. Taylor nod " Stay back in the cave so no demons can see you" Nero ordered. Taylor nod again. With one last smile, the two ground ups walk out of the cave.

-------------------------

They walk for a while in the forest and Dante's aura grow stronger the deeper they walk in.

A crake came from a bush, Nero draw red rose and Trish use her lighting powers. " Come out your Demon"

" WOW HOLD ON TRISH!!!"

Trish glare wide eyed with her hands drop at her sides. Nero drop his gun by mistake with the shock.

" DANTE!!!!"

----------------------------------

" you been trapped here by Mundus for 15 years?" Nero ask to Dante.

The tried Dante nod, He told the two what happen for the passed 15 years. The time didn't help, he was cover in scares from the fights he had to while trapped in the demon world. He's left cheek was little blue from a battle not so long ago.

" maybe you should go and get some rest Dante" Trish said.

" No way, Mundus have my Daughter and I want to get her back home."

Trish bit her lip. Dante glare at Trish. "what's the matter Trish?"

Trish breath in "Silver in Hospital in very Critical state"

Dante glare at her, he mutter why as he was in shock of what happen to his son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Silver! Silver! Wake up!__"_

_Silver__'__s eyes twitch and slowly open, his eyes was blank and dark. Nover bit down on his lip. __"__ Silver! Can you hear me pal? It__'__s me Nover!__"_

_Silver blurry eyes glare up where Nover was bending over. He mouth something weak. Nover glare at Silver._

" _what?__"_

"_S__…__Sa__…__ve__…__E__…__Ev__…__a__"_

_Nover__'__s eyes widen. __"__ Save Eva? Who Take Her!__"_

"_M__…__un__…__dus__…"_

_Trish and Nero__'__s eyes widen. Silver eyes slowly close, his body slowly slid sideways __"__ SILVER!__"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Well then" Dante said after being told what happen to his son, "lets go and save Eva. FOR SILVER"

With the nod the 3 walk to the castle.

" **Dante, you mad Sparda" Mundus voice echo.**

**The demon appear like a ghost with a evil smirk. " as hard as you can Nero and Dante Sparda, you won't save the young Sparda" **


End file.
